Lady Lapis!
Lady Lapis! ''is the 277th episode of the series and the 20th episode of Season Eleven.'' It was never dubbed in English. Plot One day, Lazuli has gone missing, so Lapis goes about to search for her. She asks everyone she can find, but they are unsure of where she is. Magical claims that Penelope and Lazuli were out playing hide and seek earlier, but he didn't see her anywhere else. Meanwhile, from atop a tree, Stan watches as Lapis tells Hamtaro and the others what happened since yesterday since they could not find her. The two sisters got into a heated argument after Lazuli would not clean her room before going out to play, but she would not do so anyway (this isn't the first time something like this has happened). Worried about her sister, she assumes that she could have ran away from her. Pashmina and Penelope remind her, however, that Lazuli was going to return home, but she went off to Hamha Tree. Lapis and the others quickly head over there (knocking down Okini after she finished cleaning the leaves) and check every corner until they find a hut to where Lazuli had fallen asleep, even though Okini didn't want anyone inside it. After the situation has settled down, Okini notices how protective and careful Lapis is of Lazuli and compares her to an old granny. Hurt by her words, everyone is still safe and decide to head off to the clubhouse, until Lazuli finds a balloon in a tree and the wind begins to blow her away. She holds on as tight as she can until everyone creates a pile of leaves for her to safely land, but she eventually falls on Lapis' back. Everything has settled down again and Lazuli goes off to find Penelope to play hide and seek again. Stan notices Lapis, troubled by what had happened, and is asked if he thinks that Lapis is like an old grandma. He doesn't believe that she is like an old grandma, but she can be a good person even though she can a little overprotective of Lazuli. Inspired by what Stan said, Lapis decides to take a mature approach to things and prepare to go on a date with Stan to the amusement park, leaving behind Lazuli to do things on her own. Once she leaves, Lazuli rummages through the drawers to find band-aids and food. Meanwhile, Lapis and Stan (with the ham-hams following along) are out having fun at the amusement park, until the two of them are out riding a Ferris wheel and Lapis starts to gain a premonition of the ribbon she chose to wear to the date. With it, she had forgotten about what it was like to be a child herself when all she's ever done was look after Lazuli. But she still feels happy about wearing the actual ribbon, as a sign of her growing to become a much more responsible lady. On the other hand, the ham-girls and Howdy notice a little girl named Ai with her older sister. She said she would return after getting some drinks, but she chooses to go off on one the carousel, eventually getting lost. The ham-hams all decide to take Ai's scarf and lead her over to where her older sister is, but she trips and falls on her knee and starts to cry. Stan and Lapis arrive at the scene and Ai's sister arrives and helps fix her knee. Stan soon starts to realize what it's like to have a younger sibling and notes that no matter what sorts of trouble she can get into, the older sibling will always be there to help out with what they need. Realizing Stan's words, Lapis heads for home. Noticing the mess Lazuli left behind while she was gone, she checks every corner and finds her in bed, full after eating. However, she isn't angry at Lazuli and instead decides to throw the ribbon away and help her clean up the house. Characters Ham-Hams: *Hamtaro *Bijou *Boss *Oxnard *Howdy *Dexter *Pashmina *Penelope *Sandy *Stan *Lapis *Lazuli Other Hamsters: * Okini * Skyham * Mystery * Magical Humans: *Laura Haruna *Kana Iwata *Travis Kimura *Roberto Arvelo Trivia Gallery See also:Lady Lapis!/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season Eleven Category:Original Season Four